On the Internet, content sharing platforms allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. This shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos. In some cases, the shared content is provided as streaming media. Streaming media is multimedia, such as video and audio content, which is received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a streaming provider.
Content sharing platforms may provide centralized locations for a content owner to showcase their content. These centralized locations are sometimes known as a channel. The channel may be presented by the content sharing platform via one or more channel pages. The channel may be used by a content owner to convince new viewers to subscribe to the channel. Furthermore, a channel may be used by a content owner as a central location for subscribed viewers to comment on content, find the latest updates, and discover new content from the channel owner.
Currently, a content owner of a channel may try to craft a presentation of a page of the channel to address these two disparate audiences (i.e., newcomer non-subscribed viewer and dedicated subscribed viewers). However, a problem arises because the content owner of the channel may have just one set of tools to showcase content to two different audiences. As a result, one of the audiences is generally viewing content on the page of the channel that is not relevant to them.
There are a number of pieces of technology that exist around serving and selecting content to users. One technology is access control lists (ACLs), where a publisher can dictate the specific users or groups of users that can see (or edit) some particular pieces of content. Another technology is ranking technology, which allows users to see all content that they choose, but to highlight certain pieces of the content based, for example, on what pages they have visited within the content platform, what they have liked previously, and demographic information. However, neither of these technologies directs a specific section of content of a platform at a general group of users. Rather, these technologies either target a specific user and/or are based on a specific user-provided ranking.